The present disclosure relates generally to locking systems. In particular, locking systems for use with ammunition cans are described.
Known ammunition can locking systems are not entirely satisfactory for the range of applications in which they are employed. For example, existing locking systems require significant after-market modifications and retrofitting in order for them to function properly. In addition, conventional ammunition can locking systems are easily tampered with and can become disengaged with minimal effort. This results in the contents of the cans being accessed by unintended individuals.
Thus, there exists a need for ammunition can locking systems that improve upon and advance the design of known ammunition can locking systems. Examples of new and useful ammunition can locking systems relevant to the needs existing in the field are discussed below.